


Hands off

by Moon_for_moon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Lenny to the rescue, M/M, Saints and Sinners, don’t touch people without consent, protective Len, protective!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_for_moon/pseuds/Moon_for_moon
Summary: It seems that Len can’t leave Barry alone at the bar for two minutes without some idiot asking to get his fingers broken





	Hands off

"Hi there" 

Barry turned his attention away from his glass and looked at the man standing beside him. 

"Hi." 

He replied, taking another sip from his drink. He wasn't interested in whatever the man had to offer but answering was common decency. 

But maybe it was the wrong choice because the man seemed to take the response as an invitation and sat himself down in the seat next to him. 

"You here with someone?" 

Barry nodded. "Yes actually. And he should be here very shortly." 

The man threw a look around to see if anyone was paying attention and slid his hand over Barry's. 

"Then I guess I don't get much time to convince you." 

Barry moved his hand away and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"I'm flattered but I'm really not interested." He stated dryly. "Look, I think you should go." 

The man smirked and moved out of his seat, standing just beside Barry and draping an arm over his shoulders. "Oh, come on! Don't play hard to get. I know what you need." His arm tightened around Barry. 

The CSI threw a glance over his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah.. So does he." 

The man turned around and quickly pulled away from Barry, all confidence gone. 

"There a problem here?" The icy voice wrapped around Barry like a comforting blanket. The speedster turned his head back towards the bar and grinned. 

"No problem at all." The man replied, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Was just keeping him warm until you came back." 

Len turned his head towards Barry and raised an eyebrow. "He didn't seem cold to me."

"Look I don't want any trouble.. I was just leaving anyway. I'll be on my way." 

"You're not going anywhere." 

Barry got out of his seat and moved to Len's side, placing a deep kiss on his boyfriend's lips and himself beside him. "Be nice.." He cooed. 

Len wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. 

"Get out." He ordered. 

The man hurried and left as quickly as he could, exiting the bar. 

Barry nuzzled at Len's neck, breathing deeply and bathing in the fresh smell of his boyfriend's cologne. "Thanks for the hand." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Len's neck. "But I had it covered." 

Len smirked, cupping Barry's face and staring into his eyes. "I know.." He pulled Barry's chin forward and kissed him deeply. "But it was fun." 

Barry glanced around the bar and smiled. "You know what else would be fun?" 

Len tilted his head, intrigued. Barry placed another quick kiss on his lips and smirked. "You showing everyone in here how off limits I am." 

Len didn't wait any longer and moved forward, trapping Barry between the bar and his hips and grinding against him eagerly. 

Barry made a muffled sound behind Len's lips and wrapped his arms around Len's neck, closing his eyes and handing the control over the kiss to his boyfriend. 

Len's hands skimmed down Barry's sides, teasing his hips and moving behind him to pull the speedster's ass flush against him. 

Barry gasped and pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, exposing his neck to Len's attacks. 

"Easy, Len.." Barry whispered. He could see people staring and knew Len could feel them too. 

His boyfriend obeyed and pulled away from the CSI's neck. "Sorry.." he apologized softly. 

Barry brushed his thumb over Len's cheek and smiled. 

"I love you." 

Len smirked in response, placing a soft kiss on Barry's lips. 

"Love you too."


End file.
